bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nunca Muerto
"As long as I draw breath, the way of the luchadores will live on. I will teach it to the people, so that they may protect themselves. I will use it on any rudos foolish enough to stand in my way..." General Information Age: 243 (as of 2287) Pre-War Occupation: '''Luchador '''Post-War Occupation: Luchador Physique: 334lbs and 6'6". Very large and muscular build. Appearance: Bronze skin, deep blue eyes. His mask was fused to his head, due to the heat and radiation of the blast. Current Whereabouts: Muerto Wrestling Gym, not far from The Slog Strengths: Exceptional physical strength and fighting technique. Empathetic. Tenacious. Honorable. Loyal. Weaknesses: Can be reckless and impulsive in battle, getting too wrapped up in the thrill of the fight. Relies to heavily on his physical abilities (ex: Refusing stimpaks or med-x when injured, believing that he is strong enough to survive and heal on his own). Sometimes seen as overbearing, when instructing others. Personality: Nunca Muerto comes from a long line of luchadores, and does everything in his power to keep the tradition alive. He loves a good fight, and always gives it his all - unless it comes to facing off against new blood at the Combat Zone. In this case, he will purposely lose while overselling hits he takes and softening his blows, or only barely win an otherwise easy fight for him. He loves to tell stories of the old days, and teach anyone interested in the way of the luchadores. When not fighting, he is a big 'ol teddy bear. Family: * Noe Muerto, Father (deceased, as of 2077) * Maria Muerto, Mother (deceased, as of 2077) * Alano Muerto, Younger Brother (deceased, as of 2077) * Emilia Muerto, Younger Sister (deceased, as of 2077) Statistics and Favored Gear Favored Armor/Clothing: * Tattered Dress Pants Favored Weapons: * Unarmed Fighting: Lucha Libre, mixed with some American Wrestling and Street Fighting Favored Skills: # Unarmed # Melee Weapons # Survival # Speech Favored Perks: # Iron Fist # Super Slam! # Unstoppable Force # Piercing Strike # Stonewall Backstory Pre-War Life Nunca Muerto was born on August 23rd, 2044, in San Luis Potosi, Mexico. The eldest of three children, Nunca belonged to a long line of Lucha Libre wrestlers. His father, Noe Muerto, was a famous luchador, who was loved and respected by many. Much of his wealth was donated to help fund school, libraries, hospitals, and other facilities to help the people of his city. By the time Nunca was 8 years old, his father decided to make a name for himself in the land of opportunity, America. Arriving in Boston, Noe quickly worked his way up the ranks, establishing his own wrestling gym in the process. When not assisting his mother in raising his siblings, Nunca would often attend his father's matches. Analyzing the moves of both his father and the American wrestlers, he was a quick study. Showing great interest at an early age, Nunca insisted on training with his father, asking for permission to follow in his footsteps. His father agreed, but only as long as he kept good grades in school, and all chores at home were completed. As proud as his father was of his son wanting to carry on the family tradition, education and family were very important to him. Nunca's technical abilities impressed many who would train at the gym, including his own father. He was considered a prodigy.Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul Category:Fallout 4 Category:AnticsOfAnthony